Trip To Your Heart
by Isabella Monroe
Summary: This is a one-shot from my story Disarray. Its the tantalizing tale of Anders and Rylee Hawke's first night together.


**This one shot is actually a chapter out of Disarray, but I thought the whole chapter was strong enough to stand on its own. Please be aware this chapter is meant for mature audiences only!**

**Trip To Your Heart**

"For tonight, it's just the two of us, turn the light low, just the two of us

Like how you whisper in my ear, your breath like ghost that disappear

Hold me close, hold me close, hold me tight now

Need you more, want you more, feel so right now

Like how your hands fill me up and down

Like how your touch send me off the ground

Spread my wings all into the dawn, I'll fly away on a trip to your heart

Break these chains that keep us apart, I'll fly away on a trip to your heart

Oh oh oh, I'll fly away on a trip to your heart"

_Trip To Your Heart by Britney Spears_

As Anders made his way toward Rylee's house, he had one finally debate with Justice. The last thing he wanted was to have the spirit interfere and ruin this first time with her. He had dreamt and fantasized of this for so long that he wanted it to be perfect. He was never truly alone, but tonight he wanted to come as close as he could to achieving that reality. Justice resigned himself to Anders determination to do this and drifted back to the recesses of Anders' mind.

Bodhan had let him in and he made his way to her bedroom. He stood in the shadows watching her as he memorized every line, every curve, every movement. She was beauty and grace, charming and alluring, dangerous and deadly, all rolled into the most exquisite body he had ever seen.

He entered the room and she spun to face him. She smiled that irresistible roguish grin of hers and his heart melted. "I was beginning to worry that you were going to stand me up."

"Justice believes I'm obsessed with you," Anders said as stepped closer to her. Her vanilla and lavender scent wafted up, flooding his senses. "He is right on that account, Rylee. I am consumed by you. You are in every waking thought. I carry your image with me in the Fade, and even there, you haunt me. I can't escape you."

She stepped closer to him and pressed her hand against his chest; his heart began to pound as his blood raced through his body toward his groin. Maker, her mere touch was sending him over the edge. "Do you want to escape?"

He gripped her shoulders, spun her around, pressed her against the wall, and leaned into her. His lips barely brushing against hers, he said, "Escape… never. You've captured me, captivated me, and enthralled me. You're all I want, Rylee."

She smiled as her hands slid around his neck; she grasped the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him to her. She captured his mouth with hers—hard, deep, and oh so wet. His tongue slipped past her sweet, full lips and swept into her soft, velvety mouth. She swiveled her hips slightly, grinding herself against his already aching hard-on as she ran her nails down his neck, to his back and grabbed his bottom, pushing him even harder against her.

He groaned as a primal lust infused his body at her blatant display of sexual prowess. She was like a cat in heat… ready… willing… wanting. He always knew she would be a lioness in bed, but he never dreamed she would be so adept and he couldn't remember the last time he had been so fucking horny… so out of control.

He pulled back from the kiss, panting, and she moaned slightly with disappointment before he leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck as he licked his tongue over her racing pulse. She smelled so divine and sweet.

Rylee moaned his name as she leaned into him even more. Her hand left his ass and moved back to his neck, pressing him against her. He kissed his way down her neck to the pretty little indentation between her neck and shoulder. He had wanted to press his lips there from the first moment he had seen that dimple years ago. He nipped and sucked the soft skin and smiled as she shivered against him with a soft whimper.

He slid his hands down her back and splayed them over her tight bottom as he pulled her tight against his throbbing groin. He nibbled a path from the sweet, succulent flesh of her neck to her ear where he captured the lobe between his teeth.

"Ohh," she moaned. "Damn!"

He licked and sucked at her ear as he slowly, gently rocked his hips against hers, creating the most delicious friction that could just as well be his undoing. Just as the rhythm was about to kill him, she turned the tables on him by spinning him around and thrusting him against the wall.

He laughed as she pressed into him and a grin spread across his face as he realized that nothing would be predictable when making love to her and that thought alone made him grow even harder. "You do like to be in control, don't you?"

She giggled as she removed his coat and shirt, letting them fall to the floor. "Maybe."

She ran her hands down his now bare chest, his heart pounding against his ribs as his hands slid down her back, grasped her behind, pressed his aching groin into her, and rubbed against her. "Y-you might have to f-fight me for c-control."

"Oh, really? I'm not the one that sounds like they are about lose control," she said as she feathered kisses down his neck, to his chest. She slid her hand between them and began to stroke him through his trousers.

Maker help him, if he didn't get inside her soon, he was going to come in his pants like some fucking teenage virgin.

He twisted his fingers through her soft, silky tresses and pulled her hair back, exposing her long, slender neck to him. He distracted himself from the unspeakable pleasure her hand giving him by kissing and teasing his way toward the embroidered top of her low cut chemise. He took delight in the way her body trembled as his lips approached the swells of her breasts. He held her tighter as he used his teeth to pull at the lace ribbon that held the night shirt closed.

"Oh my, you are very talented," she moaned as he pulled the lace out, exposing her breasts to him.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea, but I'm about to show you," Anders groaned as he lowered his head and took her taut nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, tugging it with his teeth. She moaned his name. She was so sensitive to his touch, to his lips and mouth…

Oh fuck, his whole body jolted as she slipped her hand inside trousers and grasped his throbbing, hard length. She closed her hand around him as she ran her thumb back and forth across the sensitive tip. He moaned against her breasts, his hands clutched at her nightshirt as he fought for control. He glanced up and noticed the mirror across the room. He needed to distract her, to take her attention away from him.

He reached down and gripped the fabric of the chemise and pulled it over her head. He looked in the mirror at her bare back and ran his hand down her satiny skin to her bottom. He pulled on the thin bows on either side of her panties that held them on, and with one swift tug they fell to the floor. He glanced in the mirror as he ran his hand over her luscious bottom and caressed it until she purred into his ear. Maker help him, that purr combined with the delicious friction her hand was creating was about to make him come undone.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so her back faced him. His arms circled around her waist and he pulled her to him. Their image, reflected in the mirror, her naked body pressed against his bare chest, his throbbing groin rubbing against her delectable backside. He had to pause for a moment to capture this image forever in his mind. She was so beautiful… so damn gorgeous, what in the Void was she doing with him?

She pressed her bottom against him and brought his attention back to her. He slid his hand up to her breast as his mouth found her neck's sensitive spot once again. He cupped her breasts and began to stroke each nipple with his thumb. She watched him in the mirror, fascinated as he masterfully teased and caressed her until her body nearly went limp against his.

"Do you like this?" he whispered.

"Maker, y-yess," she said as she tried to get control of her trembling body. She pressed her bottom against his almost painful hard-on.

"What else do you like, Rylee?"

She watched in the mirror as his fingers expertly manipulated her body causing her to writhe and squirm against him.

"Tell me. I'll do what you ask," Anders said into her ear just before he captured the lobe between his teeth.

She reached around and grabbed his hips as she thrust wildly back against him. "L-lower. T-touch me lower."

He moved his hand down her toned stomach; he paused just above the dark patch hair between her legs. He could feel the heat radiating off her. "Here… is this low enough?"

Her voice was raspy as she said, "You are such a fucking tease."

Anders chuckled. "Oh, so you mean lower."

He slipped his hand over top her apex. His hand rested there without moving, and his breath hitched in his chest. Oh, sweet Andraste, she was so incredibly wet. At his hesitation, she pushed her hips against his hand. He laughed again. "Patience, my sweet." Before she could reply, he released as small amount of pulsating electricity into her.

Her knees buckled as she cried out, "Oh, fuck me!" Her arm came up behind her and wrapped around his neck so that she could support herself.

He watched her, watching him, as he slid his fingers between her folds and inside her. Her eyes rolled back as a sigh escaped her lips. She was exquisite. His fingers vibrated inside of her and his thumb pulsed against taut swollen nub. He stroked and caressed her while sending vibrations of electricity through her. She trembled against him and moaned out his name. It was music to his ears.

No longer able to stand on her own, he held her up with his arm secure around her waist. His lips caressed her shoulders and neck, but he couldn't take his eyes off her image in the mirror as her head fell back against his chest. Her body stiffened, he felt her inner muscles clamp down around him. "Ohh… A-anders… Maker… yessss!"

She leaned back against his chest panting trying to catch her breath. He feathered kisses up and her neck. "What was that you were saying about being in control? 'Cause, by the looks of things, you seem to be very much out of control."

Anders watched her eyes flicker mischievously as that impish grin slid across her face. She spun around and she gently kissed his lips before she began to kiss her way down his body. Her mouth wandered over him, tasting, licking, exploring. There was nothing inhibited sexually with Rylee. It was obvious that she enjoyed sex, and with each kiss, with each swirl of her tongue, she whispered to him how beautiful she thought he was, how much she desired him, and how much wanted to have sex with him. It was so completely exciting to be with a woman that was so open with him. Someone that felt the intimate bond that came from exploring another human being's body.

Maker, she was doing such delicious things with her tongue and he couldn't think straight as his head began to spin. She slipped to her knees; she pulled his trousers down and he could feel her hot breath against his hard length. His body shuddered with anticipation of him being in her mouth. As she slid her hand around him, she smiled up at him as his body betrayed him and trembled against her touch.

She lowered her head so that she could lick around the head of his member. It was a slow, teasing exploration of the shape and contour of his length. His breath slammed out of his lungs as he watched her in the mirror, leisurely discovering his body.

She looked up at him and she seemed to revel in his darkening hunger. She smiled roguishly at him. "I thought I would find out how you taste. Whether you're spicy, tangy, tart…"

"Not f-fair," he moaned as her tongue swirled around the head. "I w-wanted to taste you first."

She laughed just before her mouth engulfed him as she took him deep into her throat and began a sensuous foray with her mouth and tongue. Now it was his turn to cry out, as a guttural groan ripped from his throat. He watched in the mirror as her head glided back and forth and he felt her velvety tongue lick and suck the at the sensitive tip. Unable to control himself any longer, his hips began to move with her as she set the rhythm. She was a heartless tease as she paid him back by bringing him to the brink of orgasm only to slide her mouth loosely over him, bringing him back down, then she would suck at him again and lavish attention with her tongue and lips. Maker, she was perfect for him in every way.

He entangled his fingers in her long, dark tresses as she continued to pull at him. With each tug of her mouth, each twirl of her tongue, his hips grew more urgent more frantic in response. A moan tore from his throat when she grasped the weights that hung between his legs and stroked them. His head fell back against the wall as he racked it with his fingers.

"Ry, s-stop… I can't control…"

But she didn't stop, she was relentless until he was so far gone with pleasure he couldn't think straight. "Let me have you, please," he said between his teeth.

Her taunting laugh vibrated against him, teasing his senses even more. She reveled in the power she had over him. He growled has his hands bunched into her hair as her mouth took him over the edge. The sheer bliss finally enclosed around him, bringing him peace. She milked him thoroughly as he etched the vision of her and this moment into his mind. He would never be able to go back to what he had been; he could no longer live without her. She was the light and he was drawn to her like a moth drawn to a flame. She reassured him that he wasn't alone in this endless darkness.

He reached out to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He brushed the hair out of her face and lovingly stared down at her. She was his miracle and she would be his salvation. "I need you, Ry. I desperately, desperately need you."

She reached up and caressed his face. "You have me, Anders. I'm not going anywhere."

He buried his head in her hair and inhaled her scent. She smelled of vanilla, lavender, sweat, and sex. She smelled delicious. "I love you, Rylee."

"I love you, too, Anders." He reached down, grabbed her thighs, and lifted her up. Her legs encircled him as he carried her to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed as she straddled him. Anders leaned forward and gently kissed the valley between her breasts.

With one hand around her waist, the other came to her breasts and palmed the soft swell in his hand as his fingers glided over the cream skin. "You are so soft, so inviting…" He bent forward and drew her nipple into his mouth, unable to resist the temptation.

Rylee closed her eyes and pressed closer to him as her hands wrapped around his head and holding him to her. He sucked and nipped at the tight buds and a quiet mew escaped her lips. He loved that she enjoyed him and the things that he was doing to her. She moaned as she pressed her hips against his already erect penis. He felt her hot, wet core and his hips involuntarily surged forward.

Her arms encircled his neck, and she lifted her herself up as she whispered, "I thought I would just take a little ride." Very slowly she settled over him; he could feel the heat radiate off of her. She gradually, teasingly lowered herself onto him and he watched her shudder with pleasure as he pushed through her folds and sank deep into her. As her wet, hot center enfolded him, every nerve ending came alive and became a sizzling flame. A moan escaped her lips as Anders grasped her hips and pressed her against him.

With one hand still around her waist, he raised the other to caress what he was sure the world's most beautiful face. She pressed her cheek into his hand, pressed a kiss into his palm before she drew his thumb into silky mouth and began to suck. His body quivered at the two sensations her body was causing.

"Look at me," he whispered hoarsely.

She lowered her gaze and looked lovingly at him with her piercing blue eyes as she continued to ride him. He watched her reverently and enthralled as he watched her eyes change from loving and tender to lustful and hungry as she began to rock faster and harder against him. _Fuck me, she is fantastic_.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him as he drove long, hard thrusts deep inside her. He loved the feel of her breasts as they rubbed against his chest, the way she threw her head back in obvious bliss, the way she purred, just like a cat, as she deepened the movement between them, quickened the pace. He felt her grind her body onto his length as she desperately tried to take him in deeper. She was as wild and uninhibited as he was. She cried out his name and dug her nails into his shoulders, he felt her muscles constrict around him as the current of sheer bliss ripped through her she took him over the edge with her. He felt the pressure start at his core, build, and then burst through him with such an incredible force that he cried from the intense ecstasy. A firestorm of pleasure washed over and through them, leaving them breathless and clinging to each other. He had never experience a connection like this with another person and he held onto her frantically, not wanting to let her go for fear that the bond he felt was all in his mind and would dissolve the moment he released her.

As if sensing his thoughts, Rylee pulled back and claimed his mouth with hers. Hot, wet, hungry as she fed from him and he from her. The kisses changed from passionate lust to a slower, calmer exchange of love and tenderness. She pulled away and looked into his eyes for a long moment as they drank each other in. "I don't know what this is… this bond between us, but I know it doesn't happen every day. I do know when I'm with you everything just comes together and fits perfectly. I'm going to take what the Maker has offered, grab it with both hands, and never let go."

Anders buried his head on her chest, he wanted to cry, but instead kissed her. "Maker, I thought it was just me. I feel the exact same way. I can't go back. You're my future; I need you to survive as much as I need the air to breathe." He fell back on the bed, pulling her with him. He threw a blanket over top of them as she snuggled down into his chest. "I love you, Rylee."

"I love you, Anders."

He looked up at the ceiling and studied it for a long moment. "I really think we need to put a few mirrors on the ceiling."

She giggled as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I think that's a fabulous idea, as long you plan on using them on regular basis."

He tenderly stroked her bare back. "Oh, have no fear about that. They will be put to good use."

**xxXxx**

As Anders and Rylee made their way back to Rylee's Hightown estate after helping Aveline and the city guard deal with some raiders on the Wounded Coast, Anders couldn't help but be amazed at how completely his life had changed. He had been living with Rylee for the past three months and he had never been so happy in his life. When he wasn't out on a mission with her, he still spent all his time at the clinic, but it was wonderful to come home to her. For the first time since he had been a young boy, he had a home. It wasn't the walls and beams that made up her estate, it was her, and home for him would be wherever she was.

He knew that he had loved Lillah Amell and that she had loved him. He knew what a wonderful gift it was to love and be loved by someone and he would never demean the relationship that he had with her. However, it didn't compare to what he felt and had with Rylee. He loved her so completely. She fit him perfectly in every sense.

He didn't have to pretend with her, she gave him the freedom to be himself with her, to be completely open and honest without judgment. She gave him the sense of security to know that he was safe to share with her his deepest desires, his unspoken fears, to tell her about his haunted past and to know that she loved him and accepted him even with all his faults.

In the evening after dinner, she spent time with him, reading as he worked on his manifesto; she would read it then make edits and suggestions to strengthen his arguments. She taught him that a fundamental deductive argument flows logically to its conclusion from its premise. She showed him how to emphasize the importance of the relationship between the conclusion and premise. She illustrated to him that a debate was like sword fighting in that if you can anticipate your opponents' next move, that you would know how to counter it and retort. Even Justice was impressed with the logic of her advice and had become more accepting of his relationship with the beautiful rogue.

Much to Anders' dismay, Rylee had also become very involved in the Mage Underground. Anders knew that her involvement had as much to do with her guilt over Bethany as it had to do with him, but her association with the underground worried him. It was bad enough that she lived with a known apostate, but Anders didn't want the taint of magic to have any repercussions falling at her feet. Justice, however, was thrilled at her involvement and excited about all the possibility that her connections could bring… that last bit was what worried Anders the most.

At night after the last candle was blown out was his favorite part of the day. After they retired to their bed chamber, they would spend hours giving and receiving some of the most indescribable pleasures to each other. He couldn't get enough of her. He explored every inch of her delectable body as if he hoped that by taking her, tasting her, and being with her in every way possible, he would somehow possess her. What he loved most was that she was just as insatiable in the bedroom as he was. She enjoyed sex and enjoyed sex with him. She was just as adventurous and bold in the bedroom as she was on the battlefield, but it was the intimate connection… the fusion of two individuals coming together, to be as one they were forming some type of unbreakable bond between them that was just as profound to her as it was to him.

Once at the estate, they took a relaxing bath together as they leisurely washed, licked, and sucked each other clean. He groaned a little when she stood to get out of the tub.

She turned and grinned at him. "I promised Varric we would join him at the Hanged Man for this new sing-a-long thing the owner of the tavern was trying. Varric was very excited about it."

Anders pouted. "Can't we just sing-a-long here? I'll serenade you until your knees go weak and your body quakes."

Rylee's eyes flared with hunger as she sighed. "Oh, my."

That was all the encouragement Anders needed and he was out of the tub in a flash. He scooped her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall as he entered her in one swift movement. Anders kissed and licked his way down her slender throat as he asked, "Which song would you like me to play on my magical trumpet?"

She bit into his shoulder blade, sending a mixture of ecstasy and pain racing through him. She whispered into his ear, "Here Comes the Mage."

He moaned as he thrust into her harder and faster. "That won't be a problem. How many times do you want him to come?"

She ran her nails down his back. "All night long." Her mouth eagerly devoured his. Maker, she tasted so good… wine mixed with honey… fuck… the way she just swirled her hips… Maker's hairy balls… fuck… he… he couldn't get enough of her.

"I c-can arrange that," he growled as plunged deeper and harder into her hot, wet core. She cried out his name as she threw her head back and arched against him. Her inner muscles constricted around him, pulling him over the edge with her, draining him completely. He continued to move inside her, not wanting to leave the sanctuary of her body. Eventually, he collapsed against her in sheer exhaustion, burying his head into her neck. Her fingers lovingly and tenderly entangled in his hair as she kissed his shoulder.

Still pressing against her, not ready to have the warmth of her body leave him, Anders lowered her to the ground. He kissed the dimple between her neck and shoulder and she let out a slight mew. Her fingers still entwined in his hair as she caressing his head she whispered, "So did that take the edge off until we come home tonight?"

"Not by a long shot, but I'll try to control my ravenous hunger for you until we get back."

"Well, if you become starved, we could always sneak upstairs and use Varric's bed."

"As long as the dwarf doesn't join us, you can have your way with me anywhere you want."

"Promises, promise," Rylee said as she moved away from him to get dressed.

"I never make a promise that I don't keep, love, especially when it comes to you."

"So you would have me in a Darktown ally?" she asked as she slid into her dress.

"Yep."

"In the Deep Roads?"

"Without a doubt."

"In my mother's bed?"

Anders chuckled. "Need to work out some childhood issues? I'm your man."

"In front of Knight-Commander Meredith?"

"She might get an eye full, but yes, I would do that too, just to see the look on her face, and I hope she isn't into women or I might have to beat her off of you?"

"By the looks of her, she might be," Rylee said.

"We can always introduce her to Isabela. I am sure they'll get along famously."

An hour later, they walked into the Hanged Man. Rylee spun to face him and grinned. "On the altar in the Chantry?"

Anders snickered. "Especially there!"

Rylee smiled that roguish grin at him and winked. "Then we need to get crackin' on that list."

Anders grabbed her by the waist, pulled her back against him, and kissed her neck. "Keep talking like that and we will start on that list with Varric's bed… right now."

The whole gang was already there and Isabela waved them over. They took their seats between Isabela and Varric as the dwarf ordered another round for the table.

"So what exactly is a sing-a-long?" Anders asked.

Isabela's eyes widened with excitement. "Well, there is a band that plays songs while you sing along to them. You can pick from all these different songs in this book."

Rylee raised an eyebrow. "You seem very excited about this."

"Pirates are well known for making merriment on the high seas." Isabela cleared her throat and sang, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me, we pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho, we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho."

Rylee smiled. "Not bad. Been taking lessons?"

"No, but as you instructed, I have been practicing… doing that diaphragm thing you told me about."

Anders looked at Rylee questioningly, but Isabela interjected, "Don't tell me, Blondie, in all this time, you've never heard Ry sing."

Anders raised an eyebrow. "You can sing?"

Before Rylee could reply, Isabela said, "You must not be doing something right, because I had her singing like a canary the first time I took her to bed."

Anders felt his blood run cold as the jealousy coursed through him at the reminder that Rylee had been with Isabela for almost two years.

Rylee reassuringly patted Anders' leg. "That's because I'm too busy doing other things with my mouth to be thinking about singing."

Isabela chortled. "As far as I can recall, I was using my mouth while you were singing."

"Must have sounded like she was killing a cat if you were on her," Anders said.

"And you would know all about pussy... cats, don't ya?" Isabela asked.

"Yes, I am quite the expert when it comes to making a pussy purr," Anders said.

Isabela's eyes widened. "Really? Hm, I do recall that your little electricity trick really did make my kitty mew."

Anders noticed Rylee's face flush with anger... or maybe jealously. He smiled; she couldn't really be jealous over that incident with Isabela, could she? That was years ago.

Rylee grabbed the songbook out of Isabela's hands and quickly looked through it. She thrust the book back at the pirate. "That one—you and me!"

Isabela looked at the song selection, smiled impishly, and then winked at Rylee. "You're on."

Anders watched, completely enthralled, as Rylee and Isabela made their way to the stage that had been set up for the evening. He had a feeling any duet with Isabela was going to be entertaining. He had heard Rylee hum and sing softly to herself around the house and at camp, but his jaw dropped when she began to sing. He never realized the incredible voice she had.

Rylee looked over at Isabela as if singing to her, almost taunting her.

"_Every night he walks right in my dreams, since I met him from the start. I'm so proud I am the only one, who is special in his heart._

_The boy is mine, the doggone boy is mine, I know he's mine, because the doggone boy is mine."_

Isabela feigned a look of disgust as she sang back her retort.

_"I don't understand the way you think, saying that he's yours not mine. Sending roses and your silly dreams, really just a waste of time."_

Fenris scoffed as he sat his ale down. "Please tell they aren't singing over the abomination."

"I do believe they are, but we already know who wins this fight," Varric said.

"Please, you give the abomination too much credit. He hasn't won anything yet," the elf said. Fenris hadn't accompanied them on many missions lately. Anders had a feeling that Rylee was doing that for his sake. So it was obvious that the elf didn't know that they were together and that he was living with her.

"It's you that doesn't give the abomination enough credit," Anders said evenly as he watched Rylee work the stage, mesmerized by her every move. Maker he couldn't wait to get her home and be alone again with her. The delicious things he was going to do to her.

Isabela turned to face Rylee as she gripped at her chest_. "I love you more than she, take you anywhere."_

Rylee bent down almost to one knee, glanced his way as she pleaded_, "But I love you endlessly, loving we will share." _

Anders couldn't help but smile back at her. He wanted to block out the nonsense chatter around him and concentrate on her, but he couldn't stop from being sucked back in.

"They don't look like they are fighting. I've never seen Hawke sing while she is fighting. It's always you that sings, Varric," Merrill said.

"Oh, don't confuse singing with serenading. Varric serenades Bianca," Anders said.

"You don't think Hawke is going skewer Isabela, do you?" Merrill asked. "I rather like the pirate and she promised once she gets her ship back to show me below her decks."

Rylee swayed back and forth to the music, and pointed to Isabela as she sang:  
><em>"But we both cannot have him, so it's one or the other, and one day you'll discover, that he's my boy forever and ever."<em>

Varric chortled. "I'm sure she did, Daisy."

"I'm surprised she doesn't want to show you below the decks now," Anders said.

"How can she do that without a ship?" Merrill asked.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that question, Daisy? It might shock the ears off you," Varric said.

Isabela turned to Rylee and smiled at her. _"Rylee, we're not going to fight about this, okay?"_

Rylee grinned back at her. _"Isabela, I think I told you, I'm a lover not a fighter."_

"Since when?" Varric asked.

"Has Hawke given up fighting?" Merrill asked.

Isabela nonchalantly turned away from Rylee and casually waved her off. _"I've heard it all before, Rylee. He told me that I'm his forever lover you know, don't you remember?"_

"Who told her that?" Merrill asked, shocked.

Rylee grinned impishly at the pirate, winked at Anders, and boldly said, _"Well, after loving me, he said he couldn't love another."_

"Well, she seems very sure of herself. I hope she isn't overconfident in her skills," Merrill said.

"Oh, she isn't," Anders said nonchalantly and all eyes turned to him. He just gave them a knowing grin.

Isabela pretended to be shocked. _"Is that what he said?"_

Rylee just grinned. _"Yes, he said it, you keep dreaming."_

Isabela ripped at her shirt as if agony. _"I don't believe it."_

"Well, this is an interesting development," Fenris said solemnly.

Anders didn't say anything as he just continued to grin. As the girls made their way back to the table, they received a standing ovation from the crowd.

"If this crowd cheers so much just to hear us sing, I wonder what they will do when they see our performance in other activities," Isabela said.

Rylee began to sit down, but Anders grabbed her wrist, pulled her into his lap, and whispered, "You'll love me endlessly?"

She grinned. "Well, after loving you, I could never love another."

He grinned at her then kissed her passionately.

**A/N - I hope that enjoyed the Kirkwall version of karaoke. I know that the song is a modern song, but I thought it was good fit for Rylee and Isabela. I was going to have the boys sing **_**Stray Cat Strut**_**, but I thought that might be a little over the top. **

***I also want to thank Beta Wizard One – Jinx1983 and Beta Wizard Two – Mackillian for their working their magic on this chapter, for your support and for being such a great sounding board. You ladies are awesome!**


End file.
